The Dragon Breeder
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Maybe her dream will come true when the king and queen come to visit with their sons. Katrina's sister Mary find Katrina's dream absurd, but maybe Sherlock has a different idea. *Full summary inside*
1. Can we go for a walk?

**Hey sorry if there is any typos! I did this on my computer, witch is old and doesn't have the best auto correct... So I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Dragon Breeder

Katrina Blazer is a 4th generation Dragon Breeder in a kingdom that flies on dragons instead of technology from thousands of years ago, such as cars and motorbikes. Although she does sometimes take the family motorbike out for a spin. But women are to be lady like and walk to where they want to go or sit behind the men, and not drive. But Katrina's only dream is to fly a Dragon by herself. Maybe her dream will come true when the king and queen come to visit with their sons.

Katrina's sister Mary find Katrina's dream absurd, but maybe Sherlock has a different idea.

Part 1

Katrina Blazer always dreamed of being able to fly on dragons one day when she was older. But her parents had to explain to her that it was not lady like to fly a dragon and she would have to be flown by her brother, Jeffrey. Sadly, when Jeffrey turned 16 he fell ill and slowly died.

Katrina then went onto caring and breeding the dragons. She would feed them every day, play with the children and then she would read to the Dragons that would listen or nudged her when she had a book out.

Now Katrina is 18 and has to marry by her 20th birthday, which is in the year of the Dragon, when dragon rides from all around the world would gather and race. Katrina had woken up early on July 23rd, her oldest sister, Mary's birthday, and was preparing a breakfast of chicken eggs and turkey bacon.

Today she wore a pair of her brother's old riding clothing. It was a pair of black slacks with a brown shirt that was made from an old sack, a brown vest and a pair of brown boots. She had added a few tweaks to it so it fit, and had slipped on her worn out leather jacket that had ripped at the shoulder hemming.

Her brown hair barley went past her shoulders before ending in a messy and uneven cut, and her green eyes watched as her hands worked on mixing the eggs on the old rusty stove.

When she finished she quickly tossed the food onto the plate and set it on the table, putting a fork with it and a card.

After that she hurried out of the old cottage and ran towards the dragon farm. She smiled as she ran up and began to unlock the doors. She got the padlock off and pushed the doors open, closing it and locking it from the inside. She turned around and was knocked down by a tall dragon with red scales the color of fire and wings that would reach from one end of the main house to the other, it's red eyes looking at Katrina intensely. She smiled.

"Hello Scooter." She laughed as the dragon licked her face. It backed up and she stood, petting it's snout. "Yeah I know. Mary's night-teen. She's only got one more year to marry or else mum will have to choose for her." Katrina sighed as another dragon that stood about 8 feet tall walked over. It had skin like cloud, which it probably was, and it's wings could go as far out as they wanted to. It's eyes were a deep blue. Katrina held out her hand and it leaned into her touch.

"Hello Sunny." She said. "So. You guys hungry?" She asked. Scooter turned his head to the sky and shot fire 4 feet above the gate, which is where the force field ended.

"I will take that as a yes." The field reached out for hundreds and hundreds of miles before stopping and all around were the dragons. Old and young, hot and cold. There were flame, lightning, woodland, water, ice, metal, dark, light, silver and gold. Then there were the mixes. Sunny was a mix of flame and water, Scooters child with another dragon.

Each habitat held hundreds of dragons. Scooter lived in the further lava pit which was cross from his partner (Sunny's other parent), Hot Dog, who Katrina had names when she was a baby.

Where there wasn't a habitat, had grass that never withered, and never died, where the children loved to play and try to learn to fly.

No one could see above the walls unless they wanted to get into the cramped 4 feet of space that was above the wall.

Scooter and Sunny fallowed Katrina over to the shack. She pulled her keys out of her pockets and unlocked the door, pulling out the sacks of food inside the storage. The storage had been enchanted to be bigger on its inside.

"Start passing this out?" Katrina nodded. Scooter gave a nod and flew up, grabbing one or two bags in each claw and began to fly around, dumping food all over the ground.

"God Scooter." Katrina rolled her eyes and Sunny began to help. She closed and locked the shed as Scooter dropped the emptied sacks in front of her, Sunny fallowing example.

Damn that was fast." She said. She picked up the sacks and folded them other her arm. "I'll ask mum to make a new saddle for Cookies." She said. Katrina pet Sunny and Scooter. "I'll be back in a bit. Just make sure they don't tear each other apart." She said. Scooter licked her face and she smiled "Good boy." She turned around and walked towards the door.

When she got outside and padlocked the door she turned around and gasped. She saw the most beautiful dragon flying closer. It was a dragon she had never seen before, which was a huge surprise. It was a ruby colored dragon witch an incredible wing span and of what she could see, green piercing eyes. It was huge with a carriage like car strapped to its back. Her mother, Maybella, who had curly black hair and big brown eyes ran out, her beige dress skirt flowing behind her and her father fallowed, his clothing like Katrina's but he had a big burley brown jacket, his bright red hair brushed back and his blue eyes wide. Her sisters, Mary and Cassidy ran out. Cassidy, or Cass for short, had put her red hair up in a bun and her brown eyes hid behind her glasses. She wore a dress like her mothers, but hers was more of a deep brown.

But Mary wore a yellow dress that reached her knees before flaring out. She had her yellow hair cut short and her green eyes fixed on the carriage. But Katrina's eyes were fixed on the dragon. It landed with a hue thud and Katrina stared wide eyed at it. It looked at her and grunted out smoke before the stairs from the carriage appeared from nowhere. Katrina paid no attion of the people walking down.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"You admiring the carriage?" One of the owner asked, their voice deep.

"No, the dragon." Katrina dropped the sacks out of her hands. "It's absolutely gorgeous." Katrina said.

"I would think. Cost a lot." Said another voice, which was a soft and sweet one. Katrina finally looked at the owners, seeing the rest of her family bowing. The only woman wore a dress that had a puffed out skirt that reached the ground, her blond hair falling over her shoulders and her green eyes looking Katrina up and down. The crown on her head signaled what was happening.

The other four were men. One was short with his blond hair in a military cut and his green eyes fixed on Katrina as well, but on her face. He wore a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt in which he wore a red velvet vest over and a black suit jacket. He wore a crown golden that fit his head a bit tight.

One of the others was rather old with thinning brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a more fancy beige suit with a red rose pined to the over coat. He wore a silver crown that looked a bit big for him

Another man was tall with graying hair. He wore a pair of grey slacks with a black dress shirt and a burly red jacket that was coved by a red cape. He wore a big golden crown that was decorated with different colored jewels.

But the last man caught her eye. He had curly black hair that blended in with the black crown he wore. His clothing consisted of a black suit with a purple dress shirt and his eyes were a bluish green.

It was the royal family, Queen Vicky, King Greg, and their three sons, Mycroft, the eldest, John, the middle child, and Sherlock the youngest.

"Oh I am so sorry." Katrina bowed.

"Oh no child it is okay." The queen said. "So. You have an interest in dragons?" She asked.

"Oh yes ma'am. I'm a dragon breeder. But I have never seen a dragon such as this one. It is absolutely beautiful." Katrina then stared at the dragon once more.

"Would you like to pet her?" The prince with the black crown asked.

"If that would be okay with you, I would love to." Katrina said. She saw the look her mother gave her, but ignored it. The man walked up and walked Katrina over to the dragon. It looked at her and its head came closer. She slowly reached her hand out. The dragon pulled it's head back for a moment before leaning it into her touch.

It's scales were soft and hot. Flame dragon. But what of what kind. It growled lowly and Katrina smiled.

"What's her name?" Katrina asked the boy.

"They call her Jumper but I call her red beard." He said.

"hat? Like the pirate?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yes actually. I'm Sherlock." He said.

"Katrina Blazer." She said.

"Sherlock dear we have business to deal with here." The Queen called. Sherlock nodded and walked Katrina back over. She saw her sister snicker and rolled her eyes.

"What do you need you highness? Tax money?" Mrs. Blazer asked.

"Actually we were just on our return trip from Scotland, and we were looking for a place to stop for a week to have Jumper rest. Would you mind if we stayed here?" The Queen asked.

"Oh no, stay as long as you need." Mr. Blazer said. "We would be happy to let you stay." He then said. _The royal family? _Katrina thought._ Asking to stay in this dump? _Why would then do this? But she shrugged it off.

"Thank you." The king nodded.

"Katrina dear will you take the dragon inside the stables where it can rest?" Her mother asked. Katrina nodded and walked over to the farm and unlocking it once more. She turned around and motioned for the dragon to walk over. Sherlock watched her.

"Come on girl, you can get some rest inside here." She said. As if the dragon understood her, it began to walk over.

"Dear, dragons don't understand human talk." The queen had walked over as her husband had instructed the driver to take the bags inside. Katrina shrugged.

"They always seem to understand me." She said.

"Then maybe you have the gift of dragon speak." He queen smiled.

"Sorry ma'am but what might that be?" Katrina asked as Jumped squeezed though and inside of the farm.

"It's a special gift that few people have. IT's when you have such a connection with dragons that they begin to understand you." The Queen said.

"Do you have it?" Katrina asked as she locked up the stables.

"Well no... But my father did. Can we take a walk?" She asked. Katrina was surprised by this.

"Ummm... okay." Katrina nodded. The Queen then laced her arm through Katrina's and began to walk.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Thank you Katrina

**Hey sorry if there is any typos! I did this on my computer, witch is old and doesn't have the best auto correct... So I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Dragon Breeder

Chapter 2

"What is your name dear?" The Queen questioned, snapping Katrina from her thoughts.

"Katrina Blazer ma'am." She said.

"Well Katrina, how old would you be right now?"She asked. Katrina felt a bit uncomfortable just sharing her personal information, bus answered.

"Eighteen." She said. "Turned eighteen last November ma'am." She said.

"Dear please call me Vicky not ma'am, please." She said. "So. Two years you have to get married?"

"Yes. But I don't know anyone who I would marry. But if I don't, then mum will choose for me." Katrina said.

"I remember when I had to get married. I choose my best friend. Do you have any friends?" She asked. Katrina shook her head.

"No not particularly. I have one friend but it's a girl." Katrina said. The Queen looked at her.

"You're like my son Sherlock. He's a bright kid, but has hard time making friends." The Queen sighed. "He has come of age where he must marry soon as well. I just hope it's to the right girl." She said. Katrina nodded.

"I bet she will be a lucky girl." Katrina said.

"You are a sweet girl. Whoever will marry you will be lucky as well." She said.

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm not perfect." Katrina said. "I'm a typical teenage girl. Just with little quirks. I'm more into dragons then dresses, I love boots bore than flats. I wear my brother's old clothing." She looked down.

"Brother? I didn't see a brother." She said. Katrina cleared her throat.

"Yes... He died when I was six from the flu." Katrina spoke sadly.

"Oh I am so sorry. My mother died of the same thing when I was ten." The Queen said. "Why don't you say we go back and we can talk another time? I am rather tired." She said.

"Of course." Katrina nodded. When they reached the cottage, Katrina saw John trying to flirt with Marry who was going to get water from a well not to far away.

"Oh and I must warn you, my son John is a flirt." The queen nodded and Katrina chuckled.

"Well I best get back into the stables. I have to entertain the children or they start to bite each other or set another dragon's tail on fire." Konor said. The Queen nodded and Katrina bowed. "It was lovely to meet you." She said.

"It was lovely to meet you two Miss. Blazer." She said. Katrina watched as she walked back inside before turning around and walking towards the farm. When she was unlocking it, she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She looked to the owner of the hand, and saw Sherlock.

"Oh hello..." She went to bow but he shook his head.

"Please, don't bow. I get enough of that at home." He said. She nodded.

"Can I help you?" She asked. He gave it a moment as if to find the words.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you to see your dragons." He said. She finally turned to key in the lock.

"I suppose you can. But watch the kids. They like to bite." She chuckled at the wide eyed look he gave her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She rolled her eyes and he did the same. She pushed the doors open and let Sherlock go in first. She entered and locked the door. Jumper had walked to the firt spot he could find and had laid down. Just then, Sherlock was tackled down by a smaller dragon, only about 3 feet tall. It's scaled were a grassy green and on top of its head was a sharp leaf. It had yellow flower petals around its neck and red eyes.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Katrina gasped as the dragon began to nuzzle Sherlock.

"Yes, I think I am." He chuckled. Katrina rolled her eyes and kneeled down, helping Sherlock sit up.

"Your highness meet Rory." She said. He looked at her. His crown had fallen off his head, but he didn't seam to worry.

"Please call me Sherlock. Your highness always annoys me." He let out a big breath of air.

"Oh... Okay." She said. She helped him and Rory ran up behind Karina, pushing her into Sherlock. "Oh god." She said. He caught her before they could both fall.

"Well your dragons are a bit pushy." He said as he helped her stand straight. She looked at Rory.

"Yes. Especially Rory." She said. The dragon rolled up into its leaf like wings and rolled away. "May want to cover your ears." She said. He didn't know why but he did as told. She then let out a sharp whistle and over 20 dragons, all small children began to either hover or run over. Sherlock uncovered his eyes and his eyes looked in wonder as they all immediately crashed Katrina and began to lick her and jump around.

"Okay, okay I get it you missed me!" She laughed and the sound brought a smile to Sherlock's face. "Get off me and I'll bring out the play toys!" And almost as if on command and all the dragons backed up and sat on their butts. Katrina stood up, whipping dragon spit off her face and laughing.

"Having fun?" Sherlock asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Tons." She smiled. Before he could speak again, she jogged over to a shed. He took this moment to pick up his crown and put it back on. Katrina unlocked the shed and walked inside. Sherlock looked at the dragons who looked at him, their eyes big.

When Katrina came back out they were all over Sherlock and one was chewing on his crown. Sherlock was laughing but she could tell he would like it to stop

"Oi!" She snapped. They all looked at her and so did Sherlock. "What have I told you all about strangers!" She put her free hand on her hip. "Hudson give him back his crown." The small dragon with grey skin that looked like clouds, like Sunny had, dropped the crown next to Sherlock. Katrina hand her hand out to Sherlock. He took it and she helped him up. He grabbed his crown and put it back on.

"Thank you." He said. She nodded.

"Here you little monsters." She said, dumping the bag of dragon toys on the ground. There was rubber gold and rubber balls and blocks. The dragons rushed over and began to fight over the toys. One who had managed to get one walked up to Katrina. This dragon was the smallest of the group. It had silver scales with a golden tipped tail. It's wings were so small and so frail Katrina was thinking he would never learn to fly.

His ears were a small set of horns and his eyes were a light blue. Katrina kneeled down in front of him and he puffed out a bit of smoke. The item in his mouth was a rubber golden crown. She took it and put it snuggly on his head.

"There you go Star." She said. The dragon growled and puffed out more smoke before running off. Katrina smiled sadly. "I feel so bad for him." She stood up. She looked at Sherlock who had raised a brow. "His wings are so thin I don't think he'll ever be able to fly." She said.

"Why did you name him star?" He suddenly asked. She remembered the day Star had been born. It was only a few months ago.

"Because stars are up so high. I want him to fly. And the stars are in the sky." Katrina said. Star ran over to a spot he loved to just sit down on and chew on the grass and curled up in himself.

"Lovely idea." Sherlock said. Jumper walked over and a few of the children tried to climb on him. He ignored them and put his head on the ground in front of Sherlock. Sherlock pet his snout and Katrina smiled. "So Katrina, when you're older what do you want to be?" Sherlock asked.

"I want to be... Never mind. It's stupid really. Forget I said anything." She said

"No. What do you want to be." He said as he glanced at her.

"Nothing, it's stupid. No one would ever allow it." She shook her head.

"C'mon just tell me. I won't judge." He said. "I'll tell you what I want to be." He looked at her.

"And what would that be?" She asked. He straightened his posture.

"I want to be a consulting detective." He said. She raised her brow.

"And what is a consulting detective?" She asked. He turned towards her.

"I help solve crimes. When the police cannot figure out a crime, I help them. I deduce situations very uickly. So do my brothers. Well John sorta sucks at it. He wants to be a military doctor." Sherlock said.

"And how do you deduce?" She asked as she picked up a small flame dragon that was nipping at her trousers.

"Like this. I can tell by your haircut that your mother does your haircut but you don't want her to so you move in your chair and she messes up and cuts in messily and uneven. I'm guessing your clothing is from an older brother, but you didn't have an older brother when we arrived so, dead brother. Died when you were young and I'm guessing he was a dragon rider." Sherlock said.

"Okay, okay that's enough." She waved a hand in defeat. He only chuckled.

"So what do you want to be?" Sherlock asked. Katrina played with the hem of her shirt.

"I want to be... a dragon rider." She said the last part and so her surprise he didn't start to freak out like most people. "You're not freaking out?" She asked.

"No. Why would I?" He asked.

"Most people do. Always tell me that dragon riding isn't for girls, that it's a man's sport." She frowned.

"I don't care whether a rider is a boy or girl, young or old. As long as the rider enjoys it and isn't mean to their dragons, I'm find with it." He nodded.

"Wow. You're sweet. No one ever tells me that. Even my sister thinks I'm crazy. My friend Molly tells me I should just forget it because no one will allow it." Katrina shook her head "No one thinks I can do it." She said.

"I do." Sherlock offered a small smile which she returned.

"Katrina, lunch!" Her mother called from outside. Katrina checked her watch.

"Damn. We've been in here talking for over two hours now." She said with a small chuckle "How the time just passes you when you're with children." She looked at Jumper and the children. When one would begin to try and hurt another she would pick it up with her mouth by its tail and move them away. "I think we can leave the children alone with her for now." She said.

"Yeah. Red Beard's got children of her own, so she know how to deal with them." Sherlock shrugged. They walked over and Katrina unlatched the lock. She pushed the door open widely.

"Aren't you afraid they'll fly out if you open up the gate to widely?" Sherlock raised a brow. She shook her head.

"Watch this." She left both doors wide open. "Hey look!" She yelled. Sherlock was ready to slam them back closed but the dragons looked up, then back down at what they were doing as if it was more interesting. "See? We train out dragons very well."

When they were both out and the door was locked, they walked over to the house, talking.

"So. Heading back to London?" She asked. Sherlock nodded.

"Yeah. Can't be away to long." Sherlock said. Katrina nodded. "What do you usually do here?" He asked.

"We sleep, we eat, we read. I train the dragons, feed them, play with them, read to them. I'm like the only one who goes in the farm because my parents trust me so much with them." Katrina pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Sounds like fun. More fun than sitting down and doing nothing because everyone wants to do it for you." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Well you'll be here for a while right?" She asked and he nodded. "You can help me with the dragons if you want. Mum goes into town on Friday to buy food.

I could let you barrow a book." She said.

"Oh yes I love to read." Sherlock said. "What do you read?" He asked.

"Agatha Christie." Katrina said.

"I don't think I've read books by her." Sherlock said as they reached the door.

"Well I have plenty. I'll let you read one." She nodded.

"Thank you Katrina." Sherlock smiled slightly.

She smiled back "No problem Sherlock."


End file.
